


Flarrow：计算一下

by KnightNO4time



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 1





	Flarrow：计算一下

如果计算一下。  
Oliver和Barry每周至少要做一次，一般来讲是两次。为什么不多？因为Oliver和Barry都很忙。  
每次差不多都是Barry跑来星城找Oliver，因为他的效率更高（比如跑完，衣服烧的，可以直接在Oliver面前脱光）。  
可是第二天，Barry都需要Oliver找车送他回中城，要不然Barry根本跑不动…即使他恢复能力很强，可他说早上看到Oliver的时候就腰软了（他每次用这个抱怨时，Oliver都没辙）。

两个人一晚上最少三个体位。  
如果碰到了Barry第二天不那么忙的话（一般都很忙），Oliver愿意给他来五到六个。最近Barry限制他最多五个，要不然第六个的时候Barry就会哭得要晕过去。  
当然Oliver也有规定，就是Barry在这时候绝对不能用他的速度行动。  
这不是因为Barry真的在做一半的时候逃走过，而是Barry在Oliver一次做一半后说要玩玩道具的时候生气了。那次Barry一气之下用速度离开，结果刚起身就因为腰部动作太猛而跌倒，下一秒直接滚到了墙角地面，把Oliver差点吓出心脏病。  
所以Oliver发誓绝对不用道具，当然Barry也不能做出来那么冲动的事情。  
好处是这件事从来没再发生过，两个人也没再这方面吵过架。坏处是，Oliver更加功用猛烈，Barry差不多每次都抽泣到无力，窝在Oliver怀里一动不动到天亮。

Oliver喜欢正位和后背式，或者说，一切他在上面操控的他都喜欢。  
而Barry喜欢骑乘，很简单，因为他可以在上面呼吸点空气了。  
再计算一下。  
一个月里，如果每个月四周，每周两次，那么一个月就是八次。  
在这八次里，Barry顶多只能骑乘一次到两次，其他时间他都被Oliver压在身下。  
Barry本来计划好一切，说每夜三次里可以始终参考三个基本位置：正位，后背，骑乘。  
可是Oliver怎么会答应？他差不多都把Barry双手按入床铺，嘴唇轻咬撕扯着对方的嘴唇，将自己的主导思想灌输进去，“这里听我的。”  
Barry不得不屈服于Oliver的计划，三个排行变成了：正位，后背，和侧式。要说为什么？因为他们一般都在星城Oliver的私人房间。  
但偶尔Oliver也来过中城Barry的住所，但仅限于Joe加班的时候。  
Joe首先第一步是站在大门口迎接他们，抱着双臂警告Oliver对Barry小心点。其次就是在Barry声音再也压制不住，差不多要哭喊着冲破他门家屋顶时，Joe忍不住敲门询问两位年轻人要收敛点。最后当Barry彻底瘫到床上起不来后，Oliver出门差不多都可以看到Joe一脸质问的样子，并且Oliver要在对方掏枪之前宣布Barry真的没有精尽人亡。

…

“我今天想在上面，”经过慎重的几次思考…可能并不慎重，Barry在那奢华的现代化浴室里冲完澡出来后，对床上看电视的Oliver这样开口。  
Oliver看着对方认真的表情，脸上少见的有些吃惊。因为Barry很少在这时候会露出这幅面孔，毕竟一般他都早早闪电般的钻入Oliver怀中。  
Oliver确定今天可以满足他的男孩，所以他很自然的关了电视，耸了耸肩，“行，做你想做的。骑乘？你喜欢。”  
“不，Ollie，”Barry站着没动，他压低声音。当然Barry没有生气，他是紧张，“我是说，我在上面。Top！”  
他看着Oliver一脸无法理解的样子（或者说故意不理解），因此他抬起两只手，展开手面。一个在上，一个在下。  
“你，Ollie，Bottom。我，Barry，Top。”他分别摆动了下面的手和上面的手。  
Oliver停顿了几秒，看起来在思考消化，实则是压制自己要去纠正对方的冲动。最后他偏了一下头，鼻子里发出了一阵暧昧的声音。随后等他注意到Barry依旧挑着眉，瞪大眼睛，抿着嘴巴等待他回应后，Oliver确信对方这次是认真的。  
这个房间的主人差点就笑出声，不过他忍了下来。嘴角带出来了一丝自认为和蔼的弧度，但是眼里含笑的样子令Barry抖了一下。放心，Oliver不会对他的男孩生气，只是会小小的教育一下？所以当Oliver下了床走近的同时，Barry忍着不用他的超速度跑开，毕竟他很讲信用。  
“我是不是，刚才听到，Mr. Allen，讲了一个，很不科学的话题？”Oliver相信最近他变得幽默了，他已经能这样卓卓逼人的对着Barry开起玩笑，当然还可以无限量共用拥抱和亲吻。  
Barry涨红了脸，半张的嘴半天都反驳不出来一句。好在最后面对已经站定在眼前的男友，他还是憋出来了几个词，“Mr. Queen，这个世界上不可思议的事情多了去了。”  
“首先，嗯…”Oliver少见的拖了个长音，接着咳嗽了一下打算自己的行为。“Okay，你说你要在上面，你是说你要进来我的——”  
“额额，对！噢，天！没错，”Barry感觉自己内在的尴尬宛如一座爆发的火山，这不是生气，只是难看得要命。  
他完全招架不住的快速打断对方，举着双手，“我要在上面，我们以往的位置，和——额…工作？调换！我想要主导权，我知道这是你房间，但是你是我男朋友，所以我可是说，偶尔给我一个机会让我——”  
“反攻？”  
“对…咳，反攻。对，没错，这是个好词，”Barry别开目光，双手不知道放在哪里，最后撑在腰上。他吸了吸鼻子，鼻梁堆起褶子，“我知道我应该反——攻——我是说，攻！我想我可以做到——”  
“你想进来我里面。”  
“我——…”面对Oliver简单直接的说法，以及目不转睛的目光，Barry感觉自己差点把舌头吞肚子里。他张着嘴，“I”这个音出去后就没收回来。最终他合上嘴舔了舔嘴唇，“Ollie，我可以的。我会让你很满足。”  
“嗯哼，”Oliver压不住笑意的怀抱双臂，看着和自己一样高，可是身材修长的男孩，“你平日就已经让我很满足了…足够了，Barry。”  
Oliver握住Barry的双臂，牵动对方带入怀中，亲了亲对方的额头安抚。  
不过Barry 不吃这套，这令他反而有点沮丧，以及不甘挑起他的好斗。他不想被Oliver这样说，更何况他想这个想了很多次。所以他缩了缩鼻子，把自己和对方的吻分离。很显然这令Oliver不解的投来目光，一般来讲，面对宠爱Barry总是会乖乖享受。  
Barry不安的眨动眼睛，这使得他浓密的睫毛煽动得似乎遮挡住他漂亮的苍青色眼睛。“我是认真的，我想在上面一次。一次。”  
“这不可能，”Oliver果断的得出结论。  
“这，有可能，”Barry连给他学论文的心都有了。  
Barry必须要证明什么。他清楚，如果自己只是亲吻，诱惑，那么一定又和往日没什么不一样。他必须速战速决，起码要表现出来自己的果断和可以占据上方位置的资质。  
“好了，Barry，我们好好的——”Oliver刚伸手要拦住爱人的腰。Barry就猛然冲上前，他知道当处于两个人的空间，以及这种放松享受的时间段里。Oliver会对他放弃一切警戒，彻底松懈。  
他扑上Oliver，跃上对方腰际。后者显然被这位男孩突然强硬的行为震惊到，在还未呻吟的情况下已经被推入身后的床上。  
Barry没有使用他的超能力，他只是利用身体位置趋势，让床边拍在了Oliver小腿和膝盖后方，令对方无法平衡。  
紧随其后，Barry压了上去，彻底在上方利用自身重量将男友锁在身下。他们的重量打在床上，令弹簧发出一声不大的闷响，顺势将他俩上下晃了晃。  
借助晃动，Barry手疾眼快，一把擒住对方的双肩，将Oliver扣在被弄出褶皱的床单上。直到床铺停止晃动，两个人动作被卡死，Barry才发现自己已经成功压住了对方。  
这份欣喜油然而生，只是处于上方的他，在盯着对方那双天蓝色的眼睛后，多少还是让他有些感到冲昏头。  
“See？”Barry得意的咧嘴一笑，压低得身子让他和对方鼻尖只有一拳距离，“我可以压住你。”  
Oliver僵硬的肩头松了下来，这使得上方的Barry在内心松了一口气。拥有漂亮蓝色眼睛的男子嘴角挂起不慌不忙的笑意，短发曾过身下的床单摩擦出细微的响动，扫视上方男孩的脸。“你这次够猛。”  
虽然嘴上这样说，Oliver才不是称赞呢。他觉得这位脑袋聪明的年轻英雄，现在乐得却和孩子似的。完全没有压住他吗，Oliver Queen是这么容易被压的？更何况对方可是自己的小男孩。  
“Oliver Queen，I’m the fastest man alive. ”Barry压低声音，故意学者对方的口气。  
这逗乐了Oliver。男子从喉咙里低笑几声，可任谁都明白他不会甘愿认输，“反攻不只是压住对方而已。噢，你现在就和粘人的猫似的，在我身上——”  
“我知道！”Barry被泼了冷水，脸瞬间红了起来。他清楚Oliver看得出自身的表情变化，内心更是受挫。  
于是Barry低头咬住了对方的唇，在齿缝间摩擦，用舌头从内部扫过。  
他和Oliver同时用鼻子哼出声响，洒出气息。这一刻如同被敲响的种，Barry双唇贪婪的吮吸上去，伴随着胸腔内部炙热的呼吸，将自己按压上前，推动对方的头将男子陷入床铺中。  
他的一只手扣住Oliver的肩头，手指伴随每次推动而按揉。另只手抚摸上对方的脖颈，那寸肌肤带着时光摩擦出来的质感，皮下的骨骼伴着每次亲吻而暗暗波动，推过Barry的掌心。那熟悉的男性荷尔蒙气味撒入Barry的鼻腔，令Barry神魂颠倒，如此思念Oliver有力的拥抱，和宽大的胸膛。  
就在Barry觉得也许自己可以维持更久时，Oliver的手抚摸上了他的侧腰，并随着一只吻的吸入而从他的身侧划过。Barry顿感腰部一抖，发酥的刺激感让他发出一声懊恼不安的小小呜咽，眼角顿时有些发酸。  
Barry真的对自己百般无奈，Oliver的碰触即使隔着衣服（是的，洗完澡他还穿上衣服，因为Oliver喜欢帮他脱）也能让Barry很敏感。Barry不得不警告自己，如果自己现在处于下面，并这样抚摸Oliver，Oliver只会压得他更起劲，而不是想他这样软下来。  
Oliver很显然已经掌握了Barry身上每个部位的技巧，比如现在他一不做二不休，手直接挑开男孩的衣摆，接着又插入了对方的裤子。经过训练而有些粗糙的指腹摩擦过那细腻的部位，并且加大力度用掌心托起揉捏。  
Barry在他毫无遮拦的接触下顿时小腹一紧，心脏和大脑同时嗡了起来，身体爆发燥热。  
“Ollie！”Barry乱了方寸。噢，他可是超级英雄，要随时学会冷静。可惜面对Oliver就不成，因为Oliver也是超级英雄，还是总压他的男朋友！  
Barry这次慢了好几拍，他那被小电流似的快感绕过当胳膊很不好使。想要去擒住Oliver那是手，意想不到对方比他更快，先抽了回来，令他扑了一空。  
紧接着，Oliver双手虎口卡住了Barry的腰两侧，使得他被封锁。这位年轻英雄的腰可比大家以为的超级英雄们细多了。脱了衣服以后，即使可以看到肌肉，可摸起来却让Oliver每每都想将其死死用一只手臂揽入怀里。  
下一秒，Barry眼前的画面以及他的位置被掉了一个个，他重回老位置。而且不光他倒入了Oliver身下，对方还惩罚似的在他衣服下的侧腰上捏了一把。按照这位弓箭手的手劲，这一下让Barry差点上不来气。  
“天——Ollie…！！啊…！”Barry如同被抓住的小狗，尝试扭动身子躲避那只手，可被压住的他很快就被对方带来的小小快感弄的晕头转向。他只得抬高声音呼喊出来，胸口挺起随后又落下，背部拍在那奢华的床单上。  
“Barry Allen，you have failed this counterattack。（你的反攻失败了）”Oliver哼笑出声，眼下男孩因失败而发烫的脸颊，还有在他抚摸戏弄下很快就被刺激出泪雾的眼睛，都令Oliver满意极了！  
Barry抬起手推向对方的脸，可惜Oliver轻而易举的接住他的手，顺势在手侧面上亲吻。用炙热切带着侵略性的嘴含住了男孩还残留着香波气息的指间，舌头在指甲边缘打个转。  
Barry喉咙滚落出细微的呜咽。他可不是会轻易投降的人，然而对着Oliver就屡屡失败。因为Oliver弄得他太舒服了，他还想要更多的，能贴近就更好。  
Oliver清楚他的小英雄在想什么，所以俯下身贴到对方耳边，把呼吸撒入对方耳膜，嘴唇随着音符波动传入那柔软的耳垂上。“I will be the fastest man on bed… And…inside…”  
所以，Berry很清楚自己要面对什么。今晚对方最疯狂的爱抚和惩罚般的热吻，还有比平时更快的进入和冲击频率。  
总之第二天，Barry眼睛肿起，那是因为眼泪的关系。嘴唇也肿起，那是因为亲吻的关系。而下面肿起，那是因为对方昨晚是在太能干的关系。  
Barry在Oliver怀里缩成了一团，脸埋入枕头，根本没脸看对方。

来，最后计算一下。  
Barry至今反攻成功过几次？噢…也许无需计算也可以…  
因为他只提出过这么一次。这是他的第一次，也是最后一次。  
而成功几率？那自然是零。


End file.
